And They Say it Was My Fault
by Emiru the Metal Mononoke
Summary: Nothig is eternal, and that includes love. Inu-Yasha learns that te hard way. Edited and uploaded! Pleas, please read and review!!!
1. Bird Without a Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own INu-Yasha or Sessho-Maru or anyone like that, okay?  
That's Takahashi's stuff, not mine. Also, this is my first attempt at a fic, so forgive  
me if it's bad. Now, to the story!!!! ::kukuku::  
  
And They Say it Was my Fault--- By Emiru the Metal Mononoke  
Chapter One - Bird Without a Soul  
  
I never thought the day would come...but...She was gone now... Forever. And, it wasn't my fault... not at all. Or at least, that  
is what I convinced myself into thinking... Innocent lies. So I watched now, I watched  
everything. Sakura fell down from the sky... innocently, just like her. The sun shone from the  
sky so beautifully and the light was so intence... like the light that was always around her.  
.... Like Tenshi had come to take her away... My Kagome... The little fool.  
  
"Sessho-Maru!!!! IIE!!!" Just as he had sent his final blow to finish me off, a flash  
of light appeared in front of me... Upon her face, an expression of delight. No, no. It wasn't  
my fault... But they say it was. The sword slashed through the air at such a fast speed.  
Her end... of her life... My end of hope...  
  
So as I held the Tama up to the sky, I thought of that poor innocent girl, and   
what a fool she was... And how I hated her so. I closed my eyes for a moment... and I  
prayed... I prayed that we could be together for one last time, and that her soul would  
live on... Not that I cared or anything... I didn't. And that is when a flash of light came   
before me...   
  
And that... That was the beginning of the end... of my life.   
  
End of chapter one!! Heehee! I know it's short, but... tell me if you like it and I  
will continue if you do! bai! 


	2. ~LOVE~ To Us, the Most Important Word

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, okay? Just letting you know... Please, R&R after you read this! Thank   
you very much!  
  
And They Say it Was My Fault  
Chapter 2: ~LOVE~ To Us, the Most Important Word  
  
Though I know it wasn't my fault...  
  
The light shone so brightly... It covered me completely, draining away all my energy. I couldin't   
breathe, I couldin't think. Because it was killing me, and it hurt so bad. But... at the same time, I felt relieved.  
Because if it did kill me, perhaps I could be with her once again. And that's all I care about anymore. And,   
that's all I remember.  
  
Why must I be punished so?  
  
"Hoi! Inu-Yasha!" Hmm? I'm alive... Oh, well. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the monk   
standing right above me, staring at me like I was a ghost. "Nan desu ka? Miroku?" I asked. "You...  
You're human, Inu-Yasha... Is it so surprising to you that I am staring?" And then, the prayer beads  
that had been held on to me with such a magical spell... the beads that connected her to me... Dissolved.  
  
Just when I thought we had some hope...  
  
I grabbed Tessagia from around my waist, and held it up to my neck, I'm so happy... "She's   
finally mine! Miroku! I finally have her!" And I started to bleed. "INU-YASHA! STOP! KAGOME   
WOULDIN'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS!" And I smiled, " but, I want to do this. Aren't I allowed to be  
happy?!" And I finished cutting. And I fell into a deep, deep sleep. Unlike any enchantment, I was   
still there, just gone. And now, she's all mine.  
  
It ended so suddenly, but began so quickly.  
  
To be continued! Please! R&R!!! 


	3. Hatred Revealed - Reunited at Last

Disclaimer: I dont own Inu-Yasha or anything like that... I just own this pathedic story...  
Thank you so much for reading! ^ ^ Now, to the story!! ::dum dum dummmm::  
  
And They Say it Was My Fault  
Chapter 3-- Hatred Revealed - Reunited at Last  
  
I was surrounded in a dark, cold shadow, and all I could feel was a great, great  
wind that felt like it was carrying me away. Slowly, I opened my eyes and tried to focus  
them the best I could on my surroundings... it was emptiness, I was alone, all alone... I didn't  
want to be like this... My life won't end like this... I wont allow it!!I wanted to be with my girl..  
My Kagome. Slowly, I stood up, ignoring all the pain that I was in, only to find two gray eyes  
staring directly into mine, filled with hate and despair.  
  
"W-who are you?" I asked. The figure laughed, "you hanyou are so stupid... Inu-  
Yasha... don't you recognize the girl that you killed?!" No, no... This couldin't be my Kagome...  
There was no way... No way in Hell! "K-Kagome...? But... I didn't... you did! I didn't k--"  
  
"SHUT UP! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?! Now... Now we have to live in this  
darkness forever... AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Teme... You've killed me twice now,  
haven't you?"  
  
"Kagome-- Boku wa... AISHITERU!!! I'd never ever hurt you, Kagome! I love you!  
I've sacrificed myself... given up everything... For the sake of being with you!I want everything  
to be back to normal, Kagome! I want you to wake up! Wake up from this hell!"  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
"Lady Kaede... Is Inu-Yasha going to be all right?" Miroku asked without any emotion  
in his voice. Sango, who was by his side, was in tears and trembling.  
  
"He's still alive... He's trying to get Kagome back... But... As a human, I doubt  
he'll be able to get her back... Her soul... will probably be shattered."  
  
~~Back to Inu-Chan~~  
  
"Kagome! COME BACK WITH ME!!"  
  
And with that, a new power was awoken... A power so powerful, so great.   
  
{~Ai~}  
  
So, End of chapter 3! almost done now!! heehee!! please, review! thanks for reading! 


	4. The Taste of Tears is Salty

Disclaimer:: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Higurashi Kagome or anything like that, okay? For Gods  
sake, I tink we all know that! Oh well!! Sorry that the last chapter was so short... I was in a   
major hurry 'cause I had to do stuff! Now... It's time for the 4th chapter!! That's right people!  
Chapter 4! I cant believe it (actucally I can... on a count of the chapters are so short) Oh, well!  
So... On with the story! Thanks for reading and dont forget to review!  
  
And They Say it Was My Fault   
Chapter 4:: The Taste of Tears is Salty  
By:: Emiru the Metal Mononoke  
  
Love... though you'll laugh... In the whole world, the most important word  
  
"Kagome! Please come back to me! Come back to everyone you love! You don't have  
to live in this eternal darkness-- not anymore... Not ever again! Aishiteru!"  
  
And with that, tears ran down her face and she ran towards me, "USOTSUKI!! Stop  
lying to me! I can see right through your lies! You never loved me--- You only liked HER---  
Kikyo!" And with that she slapped me across the face, really, really hard. "K-Kagome... I--"  
  
"SHUT UP! I hate you! Go to hell, demon!" And with that--- a vortex appeared...  
A huge void trying to take her away from me, again. I won't allow it... Never again... 'Cause  
it's our destiny to be together, I know it. No matter what happens between us... I will always  
love her. Because...  
  
This is mine. This love, this girl. They all belong to me. We're inseperable, we are   
forever. Her mind is full of innocent lies... Innocent thoughts, and... I don't even deserve her.  
She's too good for me, and I know it... "Fine, Kagome... You win. YOU can be all alone in this  
hell... And, it's really a shame, 'cause I could take you back, and we could start over again.  
Together, I know, we can get through this. But alone... we'll never make it. 'Cause we need   
eachother, and you're mine... But this love... It's ours, and it's eternal."  
  
And then I held her in my arms, and I kissed her for what seemed like forever...  
And she kissed me back without hesitation. This is how it's supposed to be... This is fate...  
"Inu-Yasha... Do you really mean that? You seriously love me?" I smiled, "Kagome, this feeling...  
It exceeds love, I can't explain it in words. It's such an elaborate feeling. I knew, from the  
very first time I saw you, that this was true love. Please... O-negai, come home, Kagome. Come  
home to my heart."  
  
Kagome smiled, and a feeling of pure delight overwhelmed me. "Now, Inu-Yasha...  
Our love is eternal, and we can be with eachother forever. And... you can come back to my   
time, and we'll get married, and live happily ever after... Just like love should be." A bright   
light infiltrated the darkness, and surrounded the both of us. Finally, I had her again, and  
she was mine... Forever.   
  
"Inu-Yasha... Aishiteru, forever. Soshite... arigato... For being there for me."  
  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes, allowing the faint light of dawn blind my eyes. Around  
me, I saw Miroku and Sango... But, where was Kagome? Quietly, I stood up and walked  
around to see if she was there... She had to be. She couldin't have left me alone! I need her!  
I began to panic as I ran around the forest, eventually ending up at the old God Tree... And I  
stood up against it to catch my breath.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the sound of an arrow being shot, and quickly looked up to see  
Kagome. Before I could do anything, it pierced through my heart, killing me. "K-Kagome... Bitch...  
How could you?" She smirked, "you stupid hanyou... You assume to much... I hate you. Go to  
hell and burn!" Slowly, my vision blurred, and I couldin't breathe... This must be...  
  
The end of my life.  
  
~END~  
  
So? How was it? Please, review! Thanks allot! Sorry if you didnt like the ending... ^ ^;; Thanks  
for reading! Ja! 


End file.
